The invention relates to a nonvolatile memory cell including a phase-change element, such as an element formed of a chalcogenide. Heat is required to convert a phase-change element between phases, and heat provided to the phase-change element can be focused by decreasing the contact area between the phase-change element and the heat source. It can be difficult to reduce this contact area below photolithographic limits, however.
There is a need, therefore, for a method to form a contact area that is smaller the minimum feature size that can be formed photolithographically.